The Dangerous Game of Poker
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike and Faye have nothing to bet on one evening when they are playing poker so Ed says to bet on a kiss... Will Spike agree and kiss Faye if he loses? S/F ^_^ Pure fluff


**The Dangerous Game of Poker**

**By Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13 (Language/CONTENT)**

**Gender: Romance/Humor**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**- Hope u all like it! Another SHORT fanfic by me ^_^ -**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

       Spike lay sprawled along the couch staring at his deck on cards in hand. "What are you going to bet?" Spike yawned glancing up at Faye who sat across from him in a chair with a straight face on.

       "Hmm, oh..." Faye trailed off in thought. "I don't know, what do you think we should bet?" Faye frowned and looked back at him. "Food?"

       Looking around all there wasn't much they could bet... They had already done pennies, and had decided against clothes, and food, there was a strong lack of. "How about a kiss?!" Ed laughed skipped into the room. She had been eavesdropping on them.

       Spike, and Faye exchanged a glance their eyes widening at Ed's comment. "Ed... Really you shouldn't listen in on our—" Spike was cut off.

       "Spi-Spi, and Faye-Faye don't want to kiss one another? You're close though aren't you? Don't close people kiss each other?" Ed stared at them in thought.

       Spike and Faye still looked at each other in shock, and looking for an answer to Ed's question. "Well, yes close people can kiss one another but—"

       "Then it's settled!" Ed laughed twirling around. "If Spike person wins, he gets to kiss Faye, if Faye-Faye wins, she gets to kiss Spike!" Ed smiled as Faye's cheeks flushed lightly, along with Spike's.

       "Uhh..." Spike trailed off as Faye hesitantly nodded into agreement, and then so did he. "I guess it works." Spike sighed.

            "I fold…" Spike growled ten minutes later. He had nothing, he could have sworn Faye was cheating him out of the game… Either way the both of them would have to kiss each other, but why did it have to be him that kissed Faye?! He'd end up messing up… He'd already had three beers who knew what kind of state his mind was in.

            "Hmm… Royal flush." Faye smiled brightly. Then it dawned on her a kiss. He would be the one kissing her.

            Spike coughed a little uncomfortably. He looked at her briefly. "You win…" Spike sighed. "Umm…" He looked at the floor and before he knew it Faye was sitting next to him.

            "Getting cold feet, it's not like we're getting married, it means nothing to us." Faye smirked when he looked up terrified. "If you want me to kiss you, that's fine too."

            Spike looked into her eyes and quickly grabbed her shoulders, pressing his lips to hers. He was going to pull away but he didn't want to. Her lips tasted of an orange tang from her lip gloss, and he wanted to taste more of it. Faye was in shock, but soon kissed him back with equal passion.

            Spike's fingers ran through her silky violet hair as he leaned forward pressing her into the couch so he could be on top of her. "Mhmm, Faye." Spike sighed into her ear as he pulled away.

            "Don't stop." Faye sighed as he looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe he was doing this. 

            "Faye…" Spike shook his head,  as he started to pull away. "We shouldn't be doing this, we're just going to make a—"

            "We can think about that later…" Faye breathed pulling as the collar on his shirt and letting her lips trail along his chin and then to his lips when Spike bent his head back downwards.

            Spike finally gave in nodding. "Later." He sighed kissing her with even more passion than before. His hands fumbled at the button on her shirt his other hand running up and down her leg as she locked them around his own legs.

            "Mmm…" Faye groaned as she unbuttoned Spike's shirt and pulled it off his lips trailing to the nape of her neck wanting every bit of her more and more.

            "Faye." Spike sighed.

            "Spi-Spi, and Faye-Faye, where are you?" End sang skipping down the steps.

            Spike's eyes widened and Faye pulled him down flat on the sofa covering each others mouths they lay silent.

            "H-e-l-l-o?"

            Jet popped his head out of the kitchen to view the site and smirked shaking his head. "When will those two learn?"

**+ ::blush:: Umm… I warned you about the content for any of those offended, it's nothing explit, soo… Also check out my site for more fanfics, never posted on fanfiction.net. Another thing, check out Protecting the Enemy. I've tried really hard to make this fanfic as descriptive, and gramaticly correct as I can… Or as time lets me get done. Right now I'm on page 4 of chapter 7. ^_^' Also Tell Me Who I Am is coming along smoothly and should be out in no time. ENJOY!!! +**

**Toodles always,**

**                        Rachel***


End file.
